Please,no
by smileyanimeface
Summary: Vexen is on the brink of completing the riku replica, but Marluxia has other plans. bad summary but meh, 411, character death, yaoi. one-shot


Vexen stood to the side of a bedazzling metallic operating table, sewing up the incision he had made in his replica. Just as he completed the last stitch, he thought he had heard something. Turning his head to see nothing, as he expected the sleepless coffee-filled nights were having a toll on him, "Damn it, Marluxia. If your trying to make me go into another fit, just quit it. I'm not in the mood." The pony tailed blond called out to probably no one. "Awww, but you're so fun to mess with," Came a smooth, almost female voice in response. "Marluxia." Vexen said in annoyance, turning around to find the the pink haired menace right on top him.

Strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around an unhealthily thin waist, causing a small squeak from its owner. "Marluxia! Let me go, I'm not in the mood for this shit," protested Vexen, a small part of his mind knowing it was useless; when ever Marluxia wanted something sexual, it was either him or Larxene that had to supply it. "Well then, what mood are you in, maybe I could help." The pinkette inquired, moving their lower halves together. "What's it to you?! All you care about is sex and power." Crudely replied Vexen, trying to push the other away. "Well, I just though it was interesting that you even had moods, since their the reflections of feelings, which as you know we do not own." Marluxia smirked. "You know what I mean. Now please, Marluxia I have almost finished the replica and would like to get at least 3 hours of sleep." Rudely replied Vexen, somehow managing to push Marluxia off of him before realizing, he could never push him off, he had let him go. Now, he was scared.

He felt his body hit one of his shelves that held books, luckily. "Gah, WHAT THE HELL, MAR-" he was cut off by his neck being the the tight clutches of Marluxia's gloved hand. "Now, now, Vexen, what have I told you about denying me what I want, hmm?" asked the pink haired man pulling the blond up by his throat. "I believe it was, "Deny me and die." Now is that what you want?" continued Marluxia. "N-no, ACK." Choked out Vexen as he felt him self drop onto the messy pile of books and records. Panting, he was jerked up but his ponytail and flung into a concrete wall on the other side of his lab, the sandy-haired elder had forgotten how strong Marluxia was. Screaming from the possibly broken hip or rib, he looked up at the approaching man. "Oh sorry did I break something?" asked said man, "We'll worry about it later, now we're doing what I want." He continued as he sharply grabbed the blonde's ponytail and created a dark portal to his bedroom, dragging is whimpering victim behind him.

The room smelt strongly of roses, the pinkette's preferred choice of flower, though personally it pushed the blond to the verge of puking. But, mixed with the blood that was leaking slightly from his body, it was even worse. The blond felt himself thrown into a web like structure, no doubt vines, and felt them grip him, spreading his legs slightly. "Please, no, Marluxia." The blond lightly protested, knowing it was useless, once you were in his vines, unless you were Axel, you had no hope. "Heh, now why would I do that Vexen? You look so good, bleeding and helpless." Marluxia said with a sadistic chuckle, walking up to the blond and unzipping his coat, revealing a bare chest.

The vines moved slightly as Marluxia removed all of Vexen's clothing, then his own. "Hmm, it's no fun to just fuck and run." murmured the pink-headed sexologist. As he snapped his fingers, the vines moved Vexen to his knees and shoved his manhood into said blonds face, no instructions needed.

As Vexen sucked, crying slightly, Marluxia shamelessly thrust into his mouth, moaning. But something was different, Vexen felt something poke at his entrance, "No, Marluxia you can't, please don't." Pleaded Vexen as he let go of Marluxia's warm penis, more tears falling from his eyes. Marluxia smirked and pushed his cock back into the blonds mouth as he moved the vine up the scientist's asshole, hard.

Screaming, Vexen was temped to bite down, hard, on Marluxia genitals, but knew if he did he would probably be abused even more, or even killed. Vexen sucked slowly on Marluxia's penis, hoping that if he was good this would all be over fast.

He should of known better.

Marluxia was getting close as he smirked and quickly pulled himself out of Vexen's mouth, right before he cummed and sprayed his man juices all over Vexen's face, smirking.

Crying from the pain of a vine in his ass soon turned into screams as the vine grew larger with massive thorns. "STOP THIS MARLUXIA PLEASE IT HURTS PLEASE STOP." screamed the Scientist, hoping that someone would here, hopefully Lexeaus, or hell, Axel anything to make this stop.

Marluxia just laughed sadistically, "No one can here you, and even if they did they wouldn't help you, you pitiful, useless waste of space." The botanist said trying to break the blonds self confidence, or what was left of it.

Vexen hung his head in defeat, he just didn't care anymore. If he was worthless, why bother? If he managed to survive this, he decided to kill himself... fuck, getting a heart or making the replica, fuck it all.

The vine suddenly removed it self but was replaced by the pinkette's enlarged, hardened penis, Vexen was too broken to even scream. He just didn't care, Marluxia noticed this and thought, he's either unconscious or dead on the inside, he suspected the latter.

Marluxia glided himself out of Vexen and moved in front of him to see his usually bright, filled-with-hope-for-new-ideas, green eyes now dead cold and lifeless, the botanist really had and effect on the blond. The pinkette was worried.

Marluxia stroked the side of Vexen's face with his thumb, carefully. a sobbing Vexen looked up to meet the midnight blue eyes of Marluxia with his own dead green ones, "Kill me Marluxia please, I don't wanna live anymore, please kill me. be my mercy angel." he whispered praying his wish would be granted with all his non existent heart.

Marluxia knew that he would die anyway from the blood loss he had caused unless he helped him, but Vexen was intent on dieing, his eyes said it clearly. "Are you sure?" he asked knowing the answer, though hoping by some miracle he was wrong. "Please kill me Marluxia." begged Vexen.

Marluxia nodded and kissed the blond while pinching his nose, if he was going to kill him he was going to hopefully help him enjoy it. a few minutes passed and Vexen's natural reactions were trying to make him pull away for air but Marluxia wouldn't let him go.

Vexen fell limp.


End file.
